Chrysanthemum and Honey
by kRieZt
Summary: Levi jatuh sakit karena cuaca buruk yang dialami saat melakukan patroli. dia terpaksa absen apel pagi hari itu. Eren mencemaskannya, dan bersedia melakukan apa pun demi kesembuhannya. Teh bunga Krisan dan madu buatan Eren yang akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan sang Kapten. RivaEren one shot. sorry if this is such a lame story. OOC, typo, don't like don't read!


**Chrysanthemum and Honey**

Cast : Lance Corporal Levi, Eren Jaeger

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Hajime-sensei

* * *

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap…" gumam Eren Jaeger ketika sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Dia harus memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi sebelum mengikuti apel pagi bersama prajurit lain yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai, Erwin Smith.

Sebelum dia bergabung dengan yang lain, dia akan pergi ke menara timur markas untuk memanggil Kapten Levi. Ini sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya. Dia akan bangun lebih pagi, mempersiapkan dirinya, kemudian pergi ke sana membantu pimpinannya itu mempersiapkan diri mengikuti apel atau pertemuan pagi bersama para petinggi Pasukan Pengintai lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Levi!" kata Eren setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Levi sebanyak 3 kali. "Apel pagi akan dimulai 45 menit lagi. Apa Anda sudah siap?"

Hening…

Biasanya Levi akan menjawab panggilannya dari kamar. Entah mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah siap atau menyuruh Eren untuk menunggunya beberapa menit. Namun kali ini Eren tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun darinya. Sekali lagi dia mencoba mengetuk pintunya, "Kapten Levi?"

Dan hanya hening…

"Izinkan saya masuk, Sir…" tanpa menunggu jawaban apa pun, Eren memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan Levi. Dia tidak mendapati laki-laki berbadan kecil itu di ruang kerjanya. Apa Levi sudah lebih dulu keluar untuk ikut apel? Jika memang demikian, seharusnya Levi yang akan menghampirinya ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama mengikuti apel.

Eren kemudian membuka pintu kamar Levi yang menyatu dengan ruang kerjanya. Perlahan dia mendorong pintu itu dan melihat ke dalam. Dia terkejut mendapati Levi masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Eren menghela nafas, "Sir Levi, sudah waktunya Anda bangun…"

Mungkin suara Eren barusan membuat Levi terbangun. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian berbalik dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dan dia batuk beberapa kali. "Jam berapa sekarang, Eren?" tanya Levi lirih.

"Oh, Anda baik-baik saja, Sir?" kata Eren mencemaskannya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Levi terlihat pucat, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Sir? Anda sakit? Masuk angin? Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi?" tanya Eren bertubi-tubi.

"Bisa diam tidak sih? Kepalaku pusing!" gerutu Levi dari balik selimutnya.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi, Sir? Kemarin masih sehat setelah pulang dari patroli."

"Ugh…gara-gara patroli kemarin sore, sepertinya aku masuk angin dan sedikit terkena flu," jawab Levi sambil mengurut-urut keningnya.

"Apa perlu saya laporkan kepada Komandan Erwin soal ini, Sir?"

"Bodoh. Jika dia tahu aku sakit, aku pasti dikirim ke bangsal rumah sakit agar mendapat perawatan medis dan sungguh aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Tapi jika itu demi kesembuhan Anda, bukankah lebih baik menurutinya?"

"Cih! Minum obat dan berbaring sepanjang hari hanya akan membuat tulang punggungku sakit. Aku tidak mau, Eren."

"Err…apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk Anda, Sir?" Eren kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Levi untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Anda demam, Sir. Apa perlu saya panggilkan tim medis untuk memeriksa Anda di sini? Sehingga Anda tidak perlu ke bangsal rumah sakit."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau," tukas Levi cepat, sebelum akhirnya dia batuk lagi. Dia kemudian mencoba bangun untuk duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. "Dengarkan aku, Eren. Kau pergilah mengikuti apel pagi. Setelah selesai, kau kembali lagi ke sini. Mengerti?"

"Anda yakin saya tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun kepada Komandan Erwin, Sir?" tanya Eren sambil mengusap keringat dingin di kening Levi dengan lengan jaketnya.

Levi hanya menggeleng dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Eren menatap kapten kesayangannya ini dengan cemas. Dia tidak pernah melihat Levi jatuh sakit sebelumnya. Beberapa kali mereka menjalani aktifitas militer di dalam dan luar markas, Levi selalu menunjukkan performa terbaik. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit atau apa pun itu. Dan baru sekarang ini Eren mendapatinya berjuang melawan demam dan flunya.

"Saya akan kembali lagi ke sini," kata Eren. Ragu-ragu dia memegang punggung tangan Levi yang dingin. "Tunggu saya, Sir. Saya akan secepatnya kembali ke sini."

Belum sempat Levi berkata macam-macam, Eren langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Levi karena dia tidak mau terlambat mengikuti apel pagi. Dia sudah berjanji akan kembali ke ruangannya, maka sebisa mungkin dia memenuhi janjinya. Dia cukup khawatir melihat Levi demikian lemah kondisinya. Orang yang selama ini menjadi pimpinannya, tangguh dalam berperang dan tidak takut terhadap segala macam ancaman, kini harus terbaring lemah karena demam dan flu.

"Tunggu aku, Kapten Levi. Aku akan segera kembali!" gumam Eren sambil berlari menuju lapangan utama markas Pasukan Pengintai.

-000-

Apel yang berlangsung kurang lebih 30 menit itu berakhir sudah. Para prajurit diperintahkan untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Komandan Erwin tidak membiarkan satu orang pun menganggur meski tidak ada misi yang dikerjakan di luar markas.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Eren kembali ke ruangan Levi sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan dua lembar handuk. Dia sudah melaporkan keadaan Levi kepada Komandan Erwin, dan betapa senangnya dia mendapat tugas untuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Levi saat sakit. Dia juga menyuruh Eren memberikan laporan setelah melakukan tugasnya.

"Bodoh, sudah kubilang tidak usah mengatakan apa pun kepada Erwin," gerutu Levi.

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika dia tahu, Sir," kata Eren sambil memeras handuk basah di baskom air hangat. "Pakai handuk ini untuk mencuci muka Anda, Sir."

Levi mengambil handuk basah itu dan diusapkan ke wajahnya. Air hangat itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi dan kepalanya pusing. Batuknya masih belum berkurang dan ini membuat Eren cemas. "Sir Levi, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja," kata Levi dingin.

"Tapi saya tidak ingin melihat Anda seperti ini terus, Sir. Izinkan saya melakukan sesuatu. Anda perlu obat, atau apa pun yang bisa menyembuhkan. Saya ingin Anda lekas sembuh."

Laki-laki bermata hijau itu menunduk, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat handuk basah yang dipakai Levi untuk membasuh muka. Selama ini Levi sudah sangat baik padanya. Dan dia merasa ingin membayar segala kebaikkannya.

"Apa pun, Eren?" tanya Levi.

"Iya, apa pun akan saya lakukan, Sir!"

Levi mendengus tertawa, "Baiklah, aku perlu kau melakukan sesuatu. Pergilah ke taman bunga di belakang menara timur. Ambil beberapa kuntum bunga Krisan yang sudah hampir mengering. Cuci bersih, dan bawa kemari bersama piranti minum teh yang kusimpan di lemari dekat meja kerjaku. Oh ya, bawa juga air panas untuk kau isi ke tekonya."

"Kenapa bunga Krisan yang hampir mengering, Sir? Bukankah yang baru mekar itu warnanya bagus?"

"Aku perlu bunga itu bukan untuk pajangan, bodoh. Sudah lakukan saja perintahku!"

"Yes, Sir! Tunggu sebentar, saya akan segera kembali!"

Eren berlari keluar dari ruangan Levi menuju taman bunga di belakang menara timur. Meski dia masih tidak mengerti maksud laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyuruhnya memetik bunga, dia tetap bersemangat menuruti perintahnya.

Taman bunga di belakang menara timur adalah tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi banyak prajurit kalau ingin melepas lelah setelah bertugas sepanjang hari. Pemandangan di taman ini begitu indah, apalagi menjelang senja ketika matahari bergerak ke barat dan bersiap untuk terbenam. Banyak bunga berbagai macam dan warna ditanam di sana. Pepohonan dan rumput begitu hijau, memberikan udara sejuk dan kesegaran bagi siapa saja yang datang ke sana.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Kapten Levi dengan bunga Krisan setengah kering ini?" gumam Eren sambil membawa kurang lebih 6 kuntum bunga di tangannya. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci bersih bunga itu dari tanah lalu dikeringkan. Tidak pula dia merebus air sesuai dengan perintah. Selesai semua itu, Eren langsung kembali ke ruangan Levi. Dia mengambil piranti minum teh yang diletakkan di lemari dekat meja kerja, kemudian dibawanya ke kamar.

"Saya sudah melakukan apa yang Anda suruh, Sir," kata Eren menjelaskan. "Bunga Krisan setengah kering, air panas, dan piranti minum teh Anda."

"Sekarang ikuti perintahku, Eren," kata Levi sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Masukkan satu kuntum bunga Krisan tadi ke cangkir, kemudian tuang dengan air panas."

Dengan hati-hati, Eren membalik cangkir teh dari keramik itu untuk diisi bunga Krisan dan air panas. Setelah dituang, dia melihat warna airnya langsung berubah menjadi berwarna kuning bening bercampur hijau dan cokelat tipis. Aroma khas bunga Krisan itu tercium begitu uap panasnya membumbung ke udara. "Warnanya berubah, Sir," kata Eren.

"Angkat bunganya lalu buang. Kemudian campurkan dua sendok teh madu. Kau bisa ambil madunya di wadah keramik dekat tempat gula itu, Eren."

"Ya, Sir."

Eren sudah sering melihat Levi minum teh dengan satu set pirantinya ini. Dan ketika Levi mengangkat cangkir itu untuk menghirum aroma teh Krisannya, dia melihat raut wajahnya begitu tenang. Seakan semua penyakitnya hilang terbawa uap panasnya.

"Anda pernah meminum teh bunga Chamomile dan mint sebelum ini," gumam Eren sambil memperhatikan Levi menikmati tehnya. "Mengapa Anda suka sekali dengan teh berbahan dasar bunga, Sir?"

"Karena aromanya berbeda dengan daun teh, Eren," jawan Levi kemudian meletakkan cangkir di pangkuannya. "Juga khasiatnya. Teh Krisan ini adalah satu-satunya penyembuhku kalau sedang sakit demam dan flu."

"Benarkah? Apa ini lebih manjur dari obat?"

"Aku tidak suka minum obat, Eren. Aku lebih suka menyembuhkan diri dengan cara alami macam ini ketimbang membiarkan tubuhku menyerap racun lain dari obat yang kuminum," jelas Levi sambil meminum sedikit tehnya lagi.

"Apa Anda merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang?"

"Ya, sedikit…"

"Syukurlah jika demikian. Saya khawatir melihat Anda sakit. Apel pagi tadi rasanya ada yang kurang jika Anda tidak hadir."

"Apa bedanya dengan tidak adanya aku di sana, bodoh? Toh apel itu akan tetap jalan. Lagipula hanya mendengarkan instruksi singkat dari Erwin, setelah itu bubar."

"Tidak, Sir. Apel itu tidak lengkap tanpa Anda di sana…"

Eren menghentikan kata-katanya sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari tatapan mata kelabu milik Levi.

"Kenapa, Eren?" tanya Levi sedikit penasaran.

"Anda tahu? Melihat Anda berdiri bersama para petinggi Pasukan Pengintai adalah penyemangat saya mengikuti apel pagi," jawab Eren sedikit gugup. "Mengetahui Anda sakit tadi pagi, saya sedih, Sir. Sungguh, rasanya ingin tetap berada di sini merawat Anda sampai sembuh. Ketimbang merasa jenuh berada di lapangan mendengarkan pidato singkat Komandan Erwin."

Levi mendengus tertawa, "Pidato Erwin terdengar membosankan, Eren?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sir! Maksud saya, err…bagaimana ya? Intinya, jika Anda tidak ada di sana, saya akan sangat jenuh mengikuti apel lagi," kata laki-laki bermata hijau itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun di apel pagi. Mengapa kau bisa jenuh, hah?"

"Uugh…pokoknya, Anda harus lekas sembuh dan bisa ikut apel pagi seperti biasa! Saya mohon, Kapten Levi. Cepatlah sembuh…"

Melihat tingkah Eren seperti ini, Levi hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menenggelamkan tawanya di balik cangkir tehnya. "Sini, Eren," kata Levi kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Sir?" Eren terkejut melihat Levi membuka satu tangannya dan mengizinkan dia memeluknya.

Eren pun melakukannya. Dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Levi, merapatkan diri dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Kepalanya tersandar di perut Levi yang bergerak naik turun mengikuti nafasnya. Dirasakan tangan kapten kesayangannya itu melingkar di punggungnya, begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku juga…ingin kau berada di sini, Eren," kata Levi sambil membelai lembut kepala Eren. Reaksi laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya di dekapan Levi.

"Kau mau mencoba teh Krisan ini, hm?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu kepada Eren.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Eren ragu-ragu.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Saya mau, Sir…"

"Lihat sini, Eren," Levi kemudian mengangkat dagu Eren dan menyuruhnya menatap dirinya. "Duduk yang tegak, sebentar saja," perintahnya. Eren pun menurutinya.

Levi meminum tehnya sedikit, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Dia menarik dagu Eren mendekat padanya. Kedua batang hidung mereka bertemu, Levi kemudian mencium Eren sambil mendorong masuk teh yang tadi ditahan di mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Dia sengaja memutar lidah di sekeliling rongga mulut dan gigi Eren agar laki-laki berambut cokelat ini bisa merasakan tehnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, keduanya pun menyudahinya. Wajah Eren merona dan dia mencoba menyembunyikannya di balik kepalan tangannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Levi. "Bagaimana, Eren?" tanya kapten berbadan kecil itu padanya.

"Manis…hangat…dan aromanya juga…" jawab Eren gugup.

"Kau suka?"

"I-iya, Sir."

"Mau lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, Sir! Terima kasih…" rona di wajah Eren semakin jelas.

Levi mencium Eren sekali lagi, kemudian membiarkan laki-laki bermata hijau itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

Beberapa kuntum bunga Krisan di dekat teko itu kemudian diambil Levi dan digenggam di tangannya. Dia menciumnya, menghirup wanginya yang khas. Sekali dia menghirupnya, dia menjadi lebih tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan tidak enak karena demam dan flu itu hilang. Ditambah lagi, Eren ada di sini bersamanya.

"Aku mau tehnya lagi, Eren…"

Aroma khas bunga Krisan itu kembali membumbung di udara…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : hiyaaaah, bikin levi/eren lagi ini hahahaha. Tapi, gomen ne, kalo temanya basi. Saya lagi kehabisan ide mau bikin model gimana lagi. endingnya juga iyuuuuh~! DX

Yang kepikiran cuma ini, dan viola! Kembali bercerita tentang hobi Levi minum teh herbal. Padahal yah, aslinya sih gak tau hahaha~ Well, gomen kalo agak boring. Silakan komen/review kalo berkenan. plis jangan flame ya plis

isi cerita ini murni karangan saya. kalo ternyata ada kemiripan dengan karangan orang lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan karena terus terang saya belom pernah baca cerita rivaere model begini sebelumnya


End file.
